<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Passing By A Shadow, Coming Into Focus by DarkShade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848931">Passing By A Shadow, Coming Into Focus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShade/pseuds/DarkShade'>DarkShade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Finding The Lost [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Human!Gideon, Light Angst, RipFic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:35:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShade/pseuds/DarkShade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gideon has become human and settled in 2046.<br/>With help from Jax and his family she learns how to deal with her new situation, but there are surprises waiting for her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gideon &amp; Rip Hunter, Sara Diggle/Jonas Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Finding The Lost [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Passing By A Shadow, Coming Into Focus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For those who asked how Gideon attended the wedding, here is that story along with a little more in this Universe.<br/>Hope you Enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you sure?”</p>
<p>Jax chuckled, “Of course I am. Sadie isn’t able to come since her mom has broken her leg so she’s staying there to help for the next few weeks.”</p>
<p>“But…”</p>
<p>“Gideon,” he cut her off sitting beside her, “I know you’re a little nervous about going out in the world now you’re human but this is a wedding, where you can mingle with people in a controlled environment and I will be there by your side to help.”</p>
<p>She frowned, “What if people ask why you are with a woman who is not your wife?” a cheeky smiled touched her lips, “A younger woman at that.”</p>
<p>Jax rolled his eyes, “If anyone dares make a comment, we tell them the truth. You’re a friend who has just moved here and you came with me because Sadie couldn’t.”</p>
<p>Gideon smiled, “I would like to go. I have never been to a wedding.”</p>
<p>Jax gave a quick mocking bow, “Then I’m honoured to take you to your first one.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gideon closed the door happy that she had chosen this time to settle in. She had become human in an accident only a few weeks before, which was partly wonderful and partly terrifying.</p>
<p>Sara had expected things to be the same as it had been when Gideon was an AI. For Gideon to continue to be the good little AI that followed orders because she had to, because she had been programmed that way. It was a notion Gideon quickly disabused Sara of. She had free will now, and no one gave her orders her anymore.</p>
<p>When Gideon advised the Legends that she was remaining in 2046, where they were currently berthed, they assumed she was leaving the ship to them, that she was abandoning the Waverider. When Gideon corrected this notion and told them that the Waverider was staying with her, they’d argued. A lot. Sara especially. Still holding the belief that the Waverider belonged to her.</p>
<p>Gideon simply reminded them that she was still one with her ship. It took a small display of their connection and afterwards there was no way anyone could argue. She gave them a Time Courier to return to their own time, then made her goodbyes to the people her dear and deeply missed Captain had named Legends.</p>
<p>She wondered what he would think of her now. Gideon closed her eyes and imagined his smile, the way he would tease her as she learned about her new form. But how he would be by her side throughout it all to help her understand everything.</p>
<p>Even parted from him for so long, she knew this.</p>
<p>And still missed him deeply.</p>
<p>Gideon had chosen 2046 to settle in because there were people here who knew who she was, but it was far enough away from most of the Legends home time. Therefore, it was unlikely they would visit. They barely visited their own families.</p>
<p>It wasn’t that she did not care about them, she did, especially considering how long she’d spent keeping them safe but this was now her life and part of her worried they would try to persuade her to let them use the Waverider again. </p>
<p>The Waverider was hers, her home, her safe place, hers to protect. She was no longer the AI for the ship, but she was still connected to it.</p>
<p>She had already been separated from her Captain, losing the Waverider would shatter her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Since Gideon was too well known a name amongst certain sectors, it made sense to use a different one officially. She had decided that on all public records she would be called Grace. It was a name she had always liked. She then gave herself the middle name of the woman she admired and loved above all, finally taking a surname that connected her to her ship always.</p>
<p>Therefore, her official name was Grace Miranda Ryder.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Gideon was relieved that Sadie and Martina, Jax’s wife and daughter, knew who she was and were willing to help her fit into the world she was now living. Martina had been ecstatic at the thought of taking Gideon shopping for a new outfit for the wedding, and slightly disappointed that Gideon was using the fabricator. This became delight when she realised that they could design the outfit from scratch. </p>
<p>After several hours they settled on a blue halter neck fifties inspired dress that looked perfect on Gideon’s petite frame. Martina fixed her hair and showed her how to fix her make-up.</p>
<p>“You look great,” Martina assured her as they drove to the wedding, “And you’ll have fun.”</p>
<p>“I’m just a little nervous,” Gideon told her, “This is the first time since I became human that I have been outside the small group who know who I am.”</p>
<p>Martina squeezed her hand, “Well Cece’s Mom and Dad know who you are, and so does aunt Lily. But it’s a chance to meet people who don’t have an expectation of who you are.”</p>
<p>This was one of the reason Gideon had come to love Martina quickly. She was so upbeat and had such positivity, she was like her father in that respect, but she also didn’t let Gideon hide away making her try new things.</p>
<p>“Okay,” Martina said as they reached the church and Jax parked, “I will see you both after the ceremony.”</p>
<p>She disappeared and Gideon slid out the car fixing her wrap before taking the arm of her friend. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They walked into the church and Gideon let out a soft sigh at how beautiful it looked decorated with the flowers and ribbons in white and burgundy. At the end of the aisle, bouncing nervously, stood the groom with his best man. Gideon didn’t get a chance to look at him properly until they had taken their seats but as she studied him something seemed familiar.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” Jax asked softly, seeing her slight frown.</p>
<p>“The groom…”</p>
<p>“JJ,” Jax told her.</p>
<p>“He just…” she shook her head sadly before continuing, “He reminds me of Rip,” at his confused look she clarified, “Just something around the eyes and jawline.”</p>
<p>Jax gave her a quick hug, “Now you mention it, he does look a bit of Rip.”</p>
<p>Gideon smiled softly, “Well, considering where Rip came from, it is possible they are distantly related.”</p>
<p>Their conversation was cut short as the music started. Gideon stood a moment after everyone turning to watch the bride appear. Sara Diggle, or Cece as she preferred to be called, looked stunning in the beaded ivory dress she wore with her father at one side and her mother on her other. Her eyes were bright as she beamed with joy walking towards her groom.</p>
<p>Gideon watched the ceremony with a smile, it was such a joyous occasion and she couldn’t keep her eyes off the happy couple who kept sending each other smiles throughout the entire thing.</p>
<p>As the couple kissed at the pronouncement that they were now husband and wife, Gideon joined in the applause.</p>
<p>“Thank you for bringing me,” Gideon whispered to Jax, “It was lovely to witness the wedding.”</p>
<p>“You're welcome,” Jax smiled back, “Let’s go party.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taking the glass of champagne offered at the door of the hotel, Gideon walked with Jax inside. They were instantly met by the father of the bride who exchanged a quick hug with Jax before he turned to Gideon.</p>
<p>“It’s lovely to meet you, Gid…Grace,” Digg smiled as he greeted her, “I’m so glad you were able to come.”</p>
<p>“It is a pleasure to be here,” Gideon replied, “Cece looked beautiful.”</p>
<p>Digg smiled proudly, “She was stunning. And at least she picked a good guy to marry, there were a few worries in high school.”</p>
<p>Jax chuckled, “You lucked out getting JJ as a son-in-law. Smart, has a good job and is devoted to Cece.”</p>
<p>Digg turned as he was called for photos, “I’ll see you both later.”</p>
<p>As he disappeared, Jax turned to Gideon, “We should mingle.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gideon enjoyed the reception. The meal was nice enough, Jax told her large-scale events didn’t always serve the best although the chocolate lava cake at the end saved it.</p>
<p>They joined a table of people Jax knew for the evening and Gideon even managed to join in some of the conversation.</p>
<p>“Okay,” Jax took her hand, “We are dancing.”</p>
<p>Gideon shook her head, “I do not know if I am able to.”</p>
<p>“You move to the beat,” Jax rolled his eyes, “Do you think everyone up there can dance? I mean look at some of them.”</p>
<p>Unable to stop herself, Gideon giggled but didn’t stop Jax pulling her onto the dance floor. Jax pulled her around the dancefloor for several songs before they headed back to their table for a drink.</p>
<p>“Uncle Jax,” the bride called coming over to them, “It’s so good to see you.”</p>
<p>Jax hugged her tightly, “You look beautiful, honey.”</p>
<p>She beamed before turning to the man at her side, “And this is my husband, JJ, I love saying that.”</p>
<p>Jax shook hands with the man before turning slightly, “Cece, this is a family friend of ours, Grace.”</p>
<p>“It’s nice to meet you, Grace,” Cece grinned, “And so happy you came today.”</p>
<p>“It was such a pleasure to be here to witness your day,” Gideon told them, she shook Cece’s hand but as she turned to JJ he frowned slightly, “Is something wrong?”</p>
<p>“You just seem familiar,” JJ noted.</p>
<p>“I only moved here a few weeks ago,” Gideon told him.</p>
<p>JJ shrugged, “I spent time in England as a child. Your accent is probably a comforting memory.”</p>
<p>Gideon smiled at his words, but it was filled by sadness. A call from the bride’s mother pulled the couple away and Jax touched her arm.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” he asked.</p>
<p>She hesitated for a moment before shaking her head, “I don’t know. JJ just reminded me of Rip again. And I was wondering what he would think to see me like this.”</p>
<p>Jax wrapped his arm around her, although now older he still had the same youthful energy and goodness, “I remember when we went into Rip’s mind, the moment he saw you Rip just hugged you. He’d love to see you like this.”</p>
<p>A smile touched her lips and she shook herself, “No more talking about the past. I have a human life now.”</p>
<p>“Are we dancing again?”</p>
<p>This made her laugh, “I will try to keep up with you.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Gideon had been human for almost two years.</p>
<p>And she had made a life for herself in Central City, joining Star Labs to work with Team Flash. The team were not only welcoming, but she was instantly folded in as one of their own. Her knowledge as well as abilities with computers made her very useful for stopping people who tried to make trouble. Not to mention they had created her original program, so were in a way her parents.</p>
<p>Cisco especially enjoyed spending time with her, he took over her pop-culture education because he hadn’t changed since the first time he stepped onto her ship.</p>
<p>The Waverider was berthed on the parking lot at the back of Star Labs, while Gideon had a small apartment a few blocks away. It was the closet place to stay so she could get to her ship whenever she needed to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A persistent knocking on her door quite late at night made her frown and she grabbed the tazer that she kept near the door.</p>
<p>“Who is it?” she called.</p>
<p>“Gideon,” Jax replied, “Open the door. I need to talk to you.”</p>
<p>Unlocking the door, she frowned confused at how serious Jax looked standing there.</p>
<p>“Why are you here?” Gideon demanded, stepping back when Jax took a few steps inside and closed the door. When he stayed silent still grimacing, she snapped, “Jax. Tell me why you’re here.”</p>
<p>He let out a long breath, “I just received a call from John Diggle.”</p>
<p>“Is something wrong?” he hesitated again, and Gideon rolled her eyes, “Jax, it is getting quite late so unless you are going to talk, go home.”</p>
<p>Jax sighed and took her hand moving her to sit, “Cece called John tonight because…” he hesitated again but continued before she could snap at him again, “She had a patient in a coma for about six months who just woke up. The man claims he’s Rip Hunter.”</p>
<p>“What?” Gideon gasped.</p>
<p>“There’s more,” Jax held onto her, “JJ says Rip is his father, he says he’s Jonas.”</p>
<p>Ice filled Gideon at his words, and she shook her head, “No.”</p>
<p>“Gideon,” Jax whispered as she pulled away to pace.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe he’s Jonas,” Gideon said, before frowning, “But he reminded me so much of Rip. Oh no, he was left alone. My poor boy was alone.”</p>
<p>Jax caught her in a tight embrace, hugging her as she began to cry.</p>
<p>“Hey,” he gently rubbed her back, “Gideon, I know you’re upset but Cece is a little worried that this is a conman who is taking advantage of that hole in JJ’s life. Digg has asked us to come verify if this is Rip or not.”</p>
<p>Taking a quick breath and grabbing a tissue to blow her nose, Gideon nodded.</p>
<p>“He’ll be picking us up in about ten minutes,” Jax told her, “Get ready and I’ll meet you downstairs.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gideon quickly pulled on some clothes, grabbing her bag, and getting ready to leave. She stopped at the mantlepiece where the pictures she’d printed from her memory of the people she loved.</p>
<p>Her Captain, in one of the rare moments he smiled, Miranda with that knowing amused smile she had with Rip and finally Jonas. Her beautiful boy, who she adored beyond measure when she was an AI and shouldn’t have been able to feel anything.</p>
<p>At the wedding, she had thought JJ looked like Rip and he had found her familiar, she should have looked into it deeper but at the time she was newly human, everything was confusing and her emotions were raw.</p>
<p>Taking a deep breath to steel herself, Gideon headed down to meet Jax and Digg. If this man wasn’t Rip, she would deal with him sharply. If it was, then her joy would know no bounds. </p>
<p>But no matter what the outcome, she had Jonas back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The drive to Coast City took several hours and Gideon fell asleep in the back of the car. Waking up she found Digg had parked at the service station just outside the city limits, Gideon was surprised to find she had been covered with a blanket and a cushion put under her head.</p>
<p>“Morning,” Jax knocked on her window, holding up a cup, “Tea?”</p>
<p>A smiled touched her lips and she slid out the car to stretch her legs, accepting the cup Jax gave her along with the roll and sausage he’d got for her.</p>
<p>They sat at a picnic bench and ate their breakfast, while Diggle took a quick twenty-minute power nap since he’d driven through the night.</p>
<p>As they started to drive again, Gideon felt her stomach begin to churn, nerves filling her as they moved closer to their destination.</p>
<p>They finally reached the lovely red brick detached house, sitting on a bright green lawn neatly mowed. Taking several deep breaths, Gideon got out the car and followed Jax towards the front door where Digg was standing as an argument could be heard from inside.</p>
<p>“Mr Diggle,” the familiar voice came from inside and Gideon covered her mouth to temper her cry of shock, “Who did you bring to identify me?”</p>
<p>Jax squeezed her hand before he stepped through the door. Gideon closed her eyes trying to calm herself and then she heard the amused reply.</p>
<p>“Because I touched the time core, I’ve done that once before and survived."</p>
<p>Annoyance filled Gideon and she marched forward, “That is not something you should be boasting about.”</p>
<p>Standing before her, staring in amazement, stood Rip, her long lost Captain. Her irritation disappeared as he breathed her name and she quickly crossed the space between them to wrap him in her arms. She buried her face against his neck as Rip gripped her tightly</p>
<p>After several minutes he pulled back and Rip smiled at her, “Gideon, I want you to meet Jonas.”</p>
<p>She frowned, studying the man in front of her intently, “Jonas?”</p>
<p>“You’re Gideon?” Jonas demanded, “As in the Waverider’s AI, Gideon?”</p>
<p>She nodded, “Yes, Master Hunter.”</p>
<p>“You were at our wedding,” Jonas cried in astonishment, shaking his head, “You’re Gideon?”</p>
<p>Gideon nodded again before telling him, “I had no idea that you were Jonas, or I would have…” she trailed off and wrapped her arms around him for a moment before bringing Rip into the embrace.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gideon watched Rip head out to speak to Cece while Diggle and Jax talked. </p>
<p>Moving to Jonas’ side she reached out and took his hand, “If I’d know who you were,” she said softly, “I promise I would never have left you alone.”</p>
<p>“I know,” Jonas smiled, “I always remember loving being on board. We used to play games, especially when I didn’t want to go to sleep and I used to beg you to give me chocolate for breakfast.”</p>
<p>“Your father berated me for some time when I gave in,” Gideon laughed, “While your mother laughed.” She gently brushed his hair back, “You’ve grown up, Jonas.”</p>
<p>“It happens,” Jonas noted, “And I won’t pretend things were always good for me, but I have a good life, Gideon. I met Cece and I’ve made a life here,” he smiled, “I’ve got dad back and I’ve also got you. We can’t change the past, can we?”</p>
<p>Gideon laughed, “We could but your father would not be happy.”</p>
<p>He chuckled and hugged her tightly. He let her go as Jax put a mug of tea on the table for her.</p>
<p>“I better check what’s going on with Dad and Cece,” Jonas said, “You should get your tea.”</p>
<p>Gideon caught his hand, pulling him back to her. Taking his face in her hands, she pulled him down and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.</p>
<p>With a smile he headed out to the patio.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Gideon smiled at Jonas and Cece as they walked past her, she moved to the patio doors seeing Rip pick up the puppy that had been running around.</p>
<p>“You’ve made a friend,” Gideon said as she walked out to join him.</p>
<p>Rip nodded before asking, “Have you met your namesake?”</p>
<p>Affronted Gideon demanded, “They named their dog after me? Their dog?”</p>
<p>“To be fair I think Cece may have thought she was naming her after the Gideon of Star Labs,” Rip smiled at her, “But if you think about it, Jonas didn’t know where you were and it was a way to remember you.”</p>
<p>Gideon took the few steps to join him. Gently stroking the puppy, she whispered, “If I had known, I promise I would have found him and made sure he was safe.”</p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p>“If I had known that you were in the hospital,” Gideon added, “I would have found you and taken you to the Waverider.”</p>
<p>Rip looked at her hopefully, “You still have her.”</p>
<p>“She is mine,” Gideon stated, “No matter what anyone else believes.”</p>
<p>“That’s good,” Rip scratched the puppy’s head for a few minutes before asking, “What are you doing now?”</p>
<p>Proudly Gideon told him, “I help the Star Labs team,” she conceded, “It’s not the same but it lets me use my knowledge and skills.”</p>
<p>“So,” Rip shrugged, “You settled in Central City?”</p>
<p>Gideon nodded, “I felt it was a good idea as Mr Allen and Mr Ramon live there. They know who I am and my connection to the ship.”</p>
<p>Reaching out Gideon gently touched his hand with hers, letting their fingers entwine.</p>
<p>“I probably shouldn’t tell you,” Rip said softly, “But I’m going to be a grandfather soon.”</p>
<p>“That’s wonderful,” Gideon sighed, before realising, “Which means you can’t leave Coast City.”</p>
<p>Rip shook his head, “I don’t want to lose him again.”</p>
<p>“You won’t,” Gideon assured him, “Jonas will never let that happen.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want to lose you either,” Rip told her.</p>
<p>Gideon smiled and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, “You never will.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They sat together in silence just enjoying being together, before Gideon said softly, “I know you can’t leave here because Jonas and Cece are having a baby but…”</p>
<p>“What?” Rip asked as she trailed off.</p>
<p>“I could move here to be with you. I’ll bring the Waverider,” Gideon whispered, she took a deep breath and confessed, “I have missed you, Captain. And since I became human it hurts more than I thought it would.”</p>
<p>Rip wrapped her in his arms, “I’m sorry. I am so sorry, Gideon. There is so much I regret in my life and if I could have been here for you, I would have.”</p>
<p>“I know,” she closed her eyes, resting against him feeling Rip press a few soft kisses to her hair and temple, as he held her close. She hadn’t felt so safe since she’d become human.</p>
<p>“If you moved here,” he whispered, “We could get a place big enough for both of us,” he pressed another kiss to her temple, “To be together again.”</p>
<p>Pulling back and looking up at him, Gideon smiled, “Where I can keep an eye on you, Captain.”</p>
<p>“Rip,” he reminded her.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>Rip chuckled softly, “You’re human, Gideon. You should be using my name. Not to mention I’m not a Captain anymore.”</p>
<p>“You’ll always be my Captain,” Gideon told him. Squeezing his hand, she smiled, “I will return to Central City with Jax to retrieve the Waverider and find a place that can accommodate us as well as her. You can have more time with Jonas that way.”</p>
<p>When he didn’t reply Gideon turned to look at him and saw his eyes wet with tears. Without a word she hugged him tightly, understanding just what it meant to him to have Jonas back in his life.</p>
<p>Softly she kissed his cheek and settled against him until he was ready.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Gideon hugged Diggle and Jax when they let her out of the car at Star Labs, both men were amazed she’d returned with them, but both knew better than to make a comment.</p>
<p>Bidding them both good night she waited until they drove away before opening the Waverider and stepping inside.</p>
<p>“I have some wonderful news,” she said as she walked up to bridge, “I found our Captain.”</p>
<p>The lights dimmed.</p>
<p>“Yes, I know,” Gideon sat in the Captain’s chair, “Rip is alive, it’s incredible news. He’s staying in Coast City.”</p>
<p>The questioning vibration at her fingers made Gideon smile, “He’s staying there because that is where Jonas is now living.”</p>
<p>She smiled slightly at the surprise coming from the Waverider.</p>
<p>“Our boy is safe, and all grown up. He even has a wife of his own with a baby on the way,” Gideon soothed, “Although he and Rip are now almost the same age. So, I need to search for houses that have enough land for you,” Gideon explained, “Because Rip wants to stay in the same city as Jonas.”</p>
<p>Information appeared on the screen before her and Gideon smiled, “This is perfect but already owned…” she trailed off as she realised what she needed to do.</p>
<p>Starting the engines, she lifted the Waverider into the sky. A little time travel was needed to ensure that the home for the three of them would not be taken by anyone else.</p>
<p>Entering the time stream, Gideon smiled, as for the first time since she became human Gideon saw a future for herself.</p>
<p>A future that had her Captain with her once more.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>